<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Operation: Megatron by KittyDoesThings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798103">Operation: Megatron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyDoesThings/pseuds/KittyDoesThings'>KittyDoesThings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyDoesThings/pseuds/KittyDoesThings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically, a friend and I watched Operation: Breakdown and I got the insane idea of "What if Megatron was the one captured by MECH instead?" and I brought this up in the Discord server where we had the conversation that inspired "Robots on Ice". <br/>It was pretty quickly agreed to that because Megatron is fucking huge, in addition to the fact that Cybertronians being able to turn their nerves off is non-canonical and that Soundwave or Starscream would definitely have sent backup... well, you can probably guess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Transformers Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Operation: Megatron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of gargantuan swords clashing filled the ghost town, accompanied by abandoned buildings being unintentionally demolished in the scuffle. Optimus Prime and Megatron were at it once again, both of them having conveniently decided to personally investigate a strange surge on their scanners. Heavy blows were being dealt on both ends, and the battlefield was lightly splattered with each mech’s energon. Megatron wiped a leak from his faceplates and charged at Optimus, knocking the prime back into a building. It crumbled under the bot’s weight.</p>
<p>Megatron cackled. “You’re losing your touch, Optimus!” He rammed his fist into Optimus’s helm when he tried to get back up, effectively knocking him out. “You had a good run, old friend. But I’m afraid it’s the end of the line-”</p>
<p>All of a sudden, he was cut off by a sharp, fast buzzing noise, followed by a searing shock of electricity. Within seconds, the warlord fell to the ground as well, the dust that had been kicked up from the battle finally settling. MECH’s forces rolled onto the scene, Silas stepping out to view the two titans.</p>
<p>“Sir, we only have the resources to transport one.” a soldier informed him. Silas thought for a brief moment.</p>
<p>“Take the victor.” he ordered. The soldiers got to work loading Megatron onto the transport vehicle. Once he was secured, they drove off to their base.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Optimus came to an unknown amount of time later. As his vision adjusted he discovered he was in the medbay back at base. The others must’ve bridged out to find him and brought him back while he was unconscious. The prime slowly sat up, taking note of the fact his injuries from the battle with Megatron had been patched up. Ratchet looked over and sighed in relief.</p>
<p>“Thank the allspark, you’re okay Optimus.”</p>
<p>“Indeed, old friend. Thank you for retrieving me.” Optimus replied. Ratchet walked over and helped the larger bot to his peds. “Was there any sign of Megatron when you arrived?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid not. We think he might have left as soon as you were knocked unconscious.” Ratchet explained, shaking his helm.</p>
<p>“I can only hope that is the case.” Optimus hummed worriedly. He wasn’t entirely certain of what he had heard before he lost consciousness, but if it were truly the case, he was gravely worried for Megatron’s safety.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Back on the Nemesis, Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown were laughing their afts off, while Soundwave just stared silently at the screens of the command deck, hiding an expression of utter disappointment behind his visor. Megatron had been captured by humans. Humans of all things.</p>
<p>Soundwave was in amazement at the sheer stupidity of the entire situation.</p>
<p>“Those humans are SO fragged!” Knockout wheezed, wiping lubricant from his optics.</p>
<p>“Oh absolutely! I almost pity them!” Starscream added. “Those puny fleshlings really think they can hold a mech like Megatron? They must have a death wish.”</p>
<p>“Think we should send backup?” Breakdown asked.</p>
<p>“Really, I don’t think we need to bother. It’d just be overkill.” Starscream answered. “Though, he’d probably be upset if we didn’t at least send out a search party. Soundwave?”</p>
<p>The silent mech turned to the seeker.</p>
<p>“I will gather some of the vehicons to go retrieve our master. I believe it would be in your best interest to remain here and keep things running smoothly.” Starscream spoke. Soundwave nodded once, turning back to his screens. Starscream looked to Knockout. “Knockout, though it may not be necessary, prepare the medbay for the slight chance medical attention is required.”</p>
<p>“Who for, the humans?” the medic joked, rolling his optics. He sauntered his way out of the command deck, beckoning Breakdown to follow. The three bots made their leave, Soundwave being left alone with his duties.</p>
<p>… </p>
<p>Megatron’s helm wouldn’t stop pounding. He tried to get up, but found he was unable. His optics shot open, and he struggled against his bindings. He had no idea where he was until he heard several sets of small footsteps approaching. His red optics glared at the humans as they lined themselves up before him.</p>
<p>“You humans are making a grave mistake.” Megatron growled. Silas chuckled.</p>
<p>“Perhaps, but risks must be taken in the name of science.”</p>
<p>“And what do you intend to do with me?”</p>
<p>“We intend to pull you apart and see what you’re made of. And we will utilize whatever we discover to develop a new generation of weaponry.” the human explained. With a snap of Silas’ fingers, the machines hovering threateningly above Megatron powered on. “I’m afraid you won’t survive the process, so thank you in advance for your sacrifice. MECH is very much in your debt.” Megatron continued to pull against the bindings holding him down, the metal starting to creak.</p>
<p>“Release me this instant!” he demanded. “You will be lucky to survive my wrath if you do not!” Silas ignored the cybertronian, turning to one of his men.</p>
<p>“Open him up.”</p>
<p>One of the drills approached Megatron’s face, getting closer and closer…</p>
<p>Megatron roared in pain, giving one last pull against the binds and finally freeing himself. He smacked away the machine boring into his optic and began picking the humans off. Though he was mildly blinded on one side he could still see well enough to shoot at whatever moved. Once everything was well and thoroughly destroyed, he turned and headed down the tunnel towards the exit, eliminating any straggling humans as he went. These humans were foolish to think they could hold the likes of him. He was the leader of the Decepticons for good reason. He could not be imprisoned, he could not be stopped, and he would never be broken.</p>
<p>He transformed out his sword, slicing through the doors and stepping out to meet none other than Starscream alongside a few vehicons. Starscream’s expression turned from disinterest to shock very quickly.</p>
<p>“L-Lord Megatron! Are you alright?!” Starscream stuttered, taking a step backwards. “Your optic-”</p>
<p>“I am well aware, Starscream. I will be fine.” Megatron stated. “I assure you, the situation has been taken care of. MECH will not be bothering us ever again.”</p>
<p>Starscream swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. “Of course, master.”</p>
<p>“Let us return to the Nemesis. I have much to discuss with the troops.”</p>
<p>Starscream nodded once more. All bots in the immediate vicinity transformed and shot off into the sky, leaving the smoldering wreck of what was once MECH behind them.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Megatron gazed out the front window of the Nemesis, a patch covering his optic so it could properly heal. He allowed his processor to wander as he stood watching the stars. He was slightly ashamed at himself for allowing himself to be captured by the likes of MECH, who were naught but puny humans. The troops were surely laughing at the predicament, but he decided he would allow them their moment. It would all blow over within a few weeks.</p>
<p>Being completely honest, he was impressed that he was even captured at all. It seemed these humans were far more capable than they first let on, if they were able to take down a bot of his size.</p>
<p>He made a note to himself to not underestimate humans again.</p>
<p>They may be small, but they can be deadly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>